Out of the Ice
by Yuri-san
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! Hatori, depressed because Kana got married, wandered out into the woods and got lost... I'm bad at summaries.. This is a HarixAkito(YukixKyo), but not until the later chapters. It's really sad. Rating subject to change. Please R&R!
1. Frozen Sorrows

Legal Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket; I just own this story...  
  
A.N: This is kind of sad... it's Hari/Akito...  
  
Chapter 1 Frozen Sorrows  
  
Hatori Sohma sat silently staring at the wall. It had been two days since the "incident" had happened.  
  
Ayame poked his head in through the door, "Hari? You o.k.?"  
  
"Of course he's not, baka!" Shigure's voice answered sharply.  
  
Hatori just continued staring solemly at the wall.  
  
"It's not his fault." Ayame whispered.  
  
"I know, I know." Shigure replied. "But still, you'd be upset also."  
  
Yuki's voice joined the conversation. "Why are you two congregated at Hatori's front door?" he asked coldly. His brother shoved him partially through the door. Yuki's coldness melted away to show a look of deep concern. "What's wrong with Hatori?"  
  
"Kana got married." the older men answered.  
  
"Wednesday." Shigure added.  
  
"At the park." That was Ayame.  
  
"He went."  
  
"He watched from the back."  
  
"Why don't you go comfort him?"  
  
"He won't talk."  
  
"Not since--"  
  
"Go away." Hatori said softly but firmly. The other three stopped talking. "All of you, just... leave."  
  
"Hatori--"  
  
"Now."  
  
The dumbfounded Sohmas just stood frozen in place. Hatori stood up and pushed past them. He ignored the numerous protests to him leaving the property. He walked quickly. The winter air was crisp and cool. The white pure snow fell all around. Then he stop.  
  
He just stopped. And in the middle of the woods, in the midst of all the snow, he sat down. And he cried. He let it all loose. His hurt, his pain, his sorrow.  
  
Once Hatori had cried so long his head hurt, he realized he was lost. Not only that, but it was also cold, and he only had on a long-sleeve turtle neck shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
Hatori felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. "Hatsuharu?"  
  
"Hatori?" Haru was dumbstruck. "From behind I thought you were Yuki, or maybe, "he shuddered, "Akito."  
  
"Akito has been prescribed bed rest for a week. He wouldn't be out here. And Yuki, "Hatori smiled weakly. "Yuki tried to keep me from leaving. But I did and now I'm lost. I don't suppose you'd know the way back?"  
  
"Naw. I've been wandering around for the past four hours trying to get back." Haru answered.  
  
"At least neither of us is alone anymore. "Hatori said, trying to sound hopeful.  
  
Haru shook his head, "You're better off without me. I'll just make you more lost."  
  
"Better to be lost together than to be lost alone."  
  
Once again Haru shook his head no. "Look. Take this." Haru took off his trench coat and draped it over Hatori's shoulders. "I'm leaving on my own. Good luck." And Haru left before Hatori could argue.  
  
Hatori sighed and stood up, brushing the snow off him the best he could. Then he put Haru's trench coat on properly. It kept him just barely warmer than he had previously been.  
  
And so Hatori Sohma walked. On and on. Past endless amounts of tree until they all looked the same. He instinctively began to walk faster as it became darker and colder.  
  
Hari collapsed. He was tired, hungry, wet, and he was going to freeze to death.  
  
He used every ounce of strength left in him and stood up. He stumbled three steps and fell again. And this time, he couldn't return to his feet.  
  
_He was going to die._


	2. Fleeting Hope

Legal Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Yuri: Thank-you, all of you who reviewed (all two of you), I love you! And here are the triple-fudge-chocolate-chip-and-marshmallow- brownies I promised you  
  
Reviewers: 0o  
  
Yuri: WHAT?!? They're not poisoned, I SWEAR!!!  
  
Reviewers: ...  
  
Yuri: Oh, I see... I pulled a Hatori on you, didn't I? I gave you something saying that I promised to give it to you if you did what I said and I never really promised. Tee-hee!  
  
Note to midnight blue-rhea: Thank-you soo much for your helpful criticism, but I have my very own personal editor snuggles Ryo-sama, and she reads everything I write and helps me make it better. Thank-you once again for trying to help, but if you could cringe at my horrible writing skills in silence, I would appreciate it. P.S. Sorry I was just REALLY mean and sarcastic, I didn't mean it. I've had a bad day and I know I shouldn't take it out on other people. Sowwy... Brownie?  
  
Note to Ryo-sama: Thank-you for reviewing sweetie, but I'd like to point out two things: a.) It's an angst story. Bad sad things happen. and b.)THEY HAVEN'T READ THE WHOLE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT I'LL WRITE A NEW FIC AND TORTURE YOU!!! (you know I will ) So other than my bad chicken-scratch handwriting, did you find any other horrendous problems i.e. spelling, grammar, using the same word so many times it made you twitch ect? E-mail me. Luv ya! P.S. If you'd just give me your sacred, precious notebook, I'd type (slowly..) and upload your story for you! Ta-ta tosses Kaiken Phrase across the room  
  
Note to Usagibunny325: If you are reading this and you don't review I'll hurt you tomorrow!!! Aishteru nee-san!  
  
Chapter 2 Fleeting Hope  
  
After Hatsuharu parted from Hatori, he walked west with a slight feeling that he was going the wrong way. Haru disregarded that feeling because it was usually wrong. It was a feeling from the same conscience after all, that had told him in second grade to answer that China was located in South America. It was wrong then, so it was wrong now.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
After walking for what seemed like an enormous amount of time, Haru decided that he probably was going the wrong way after all.  
  
So he closed his eyes and spun around a couple of times. Then he continued walking. He ended up walking straight into a cave. It wasn't a particularly large cave, nor was it a particularly warm cave. But it was a form of shelter from the snow. And after numerous years of getting lost, Haru always followed the rule of thumb: Take what you can get when you can get it. So he sat down on a rock to rest.  
  
AS he rested, he found himself wondering what Hatori had been doing in the middle of the woods in the first place. And why he had looked so upset. Being lost and upset were the last two things that he would use to describe Hatori. So why was he currently both?  
  
Haru shivered as a chilly wind blew through the cave. He needed something more to keep him warm. Some kind of fire. And for fire, you needed wood.  
  
So Haru set off, in search of wood, and completely unaware that he would probably be struck by lightning before he found that cave again.  
  
Haru walked quite a distance, stopping periodically to gather some sticks and branches.  
  
After awhile, he began to get dizzy. Whether it was from hunger or fatigue, he couldn't tell. But he knew enough to drop his kindling and not gather anymore.  
  
Hatsuharu turned randomly, just to keep himself from being completely bored. Unconsciously he began to wonder what would happen if he died out here. Would he be missed? Would he be mourned? Would he be the second Sohma to die that day?  
  
Rin would probably be happy. She hated his guts now.  
  
Momiji might be sad if he calmed down enough to fully grasp the situation.  
  
And what about Kisa? Who would go after her if she ran away again? Oh, that's right. Tohru would. After she was done crying over his death, that is.  
  
Haru was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he'd been reduced to stumbling weakly. Nor did he notice the object sticking out of the ground.  
  
He tripped and fell flat on his face. What did he trip over? A hand????  
  
He dug through the freezing snow and finally uncovered Hatori. He was unconscious and his pulse was extremely weak, but he was alive.  
  
It was then that Haru realized that it was not only his own life at stake now, but Hatori's too. And if Hatori died, Akito would die faster. Hatori had to make it home.  
  
Haru grabbed the half-frozen doctor by both hands and began to walk backwards, Hari in tow.  
  
It wasn't long before Hari reverted to his zodiac form. Haru put his trench coat back on and tucked the seahorse into his pocket, then trudged on.  
  
Until his strength gave out, that is. Then Haru collapsed. He could no longer move. He was in the same boat as Hari now, and it was sinking fast. Their hope was fading, _and so were they._  
  
Ryo-sama: Not only are you my editor, but you are one of my bestest friends and I love you. Best of luck on your play, hope it goes better than it has previous. BREAK A LEG!!  
  
R&R!!!! LUV Y'ALL!! 


	3. Shadows

A.N. Hmm... haven't updated in awhile... maybe that's 'cause NOBODY REVIEWS!!! (except Ryo-sama, luv you girlie!) If yer gonna review, please review ALL chapters, or I'm gonna think I'm not worth your precious time, and I'm gonna quit typin' and use MY precious time for something that people bother to review for!!! No, I'm no one bit pissed, not at all, no siree, not me. (forgive the mild SARCASM)

* * *

Chapter 3 Shadows 

Akito Sohma tossed and turned in his bed. He sat up suddenly, sweat pouring down his face. He was wide awake, but the ghostly voice still haunted him.

_You are going to die._

Hatori's half-frozen body lay next to Haru's. But in his head, he was wide awake. He ran through corridors and down halls.

_It was getting closer._

Haru climbed the wall in his unconsiousness. He ran through bushes, and over rocks, ducking under trees.

_It's coming._

Akito walked throught the house like a zombie. He had to find Hatori. Hatori wasn't home like he should be. Akito stepped off the property and into the woods. He didn't get very far. Right at the edge of the woods he collapsed. He landed on Haru.

_So close..._

The three of them met in a place they had never seen before. It was dark and gloomy. They were trapped. They could sense it.

_It was upon them._

* * *

Wow, When I first wrote this, I was soooo not paying attention and I wrote it with the spoiler that only the Jap-manga readers would know... wow... I have to erase that. If anyone wants the spoiler told to them, e-mail me... If you guys want me to write the remaining chapters WITH the spoiler, say so in your review. If you DON'T want it in, then say so. If you all want it, then I'll write it in, but if ONE person,(ONE is all it takes),m if ONE person doesn't want it, then I won't. (Ryo- you know what spoiler... it feels wierd now that I know to NOT write it THAT way... lol) And a slice of warm apple pie (a la mode) for Ryo-sama, cause she reviewed.

(Sorry the chap. is short ;;)


	4. Close

A.N. Ummm I'm not dead, and don't hate me for not updating. Sorry for the sarcasm in the last chapter's AN, I was... ummm... hormonal? Anywho... The general vote was, NO SPOILER. -sad- Oh, well. Here ya go, spoiler free.

* * *

Chapter 4- Close

Haru sat on the bed with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. "How did you find us?" he managed to whisper.

"Shii smelt you," Ayame answered. "Well, he smelt Aki really. You and Hari were buried."

At Hatori's name, all fell silent. Shigure glanced over to the bed where Hatori lay. "I don't know if he'll make it."

"Unghh." Everyone whirled around.

"Akito!" exclaimed Kagura, who'd been playing nurse. "You're ok!"

Akito sat up and glared at her. "No, I'm not. I'm just awake. How is Hatori?"

Kagura looked away nervously." Akito... Hatori... Hatori's in a coma."

Akito stood up and walked over to Hatori's bedside. "Everyone, leave." Despite the number of protests, everyone left, Haru included.

Akito sat down and lay his head on Hatori's bed, by his hand. "Hatori..." Akito started to cry. "You're not supposed to be like this. I'm supposed to die. I was born to die. You can't go. Everyone relies on you. They all care about you." Akito looked around. "I care about you. II love you Hatori, you can't die!" Akito looked at Hatori. He wasn't breathing. Akito checked for a pulse. Thu-thump, thu-thump, thuhis pulse faded.

Akito fell apart. He was sobbing hysterically. Kagura rushed in when she heard the noise (she'd been standing just outside the door). She gasped and re-exited the room.

Akito searched Hatori's pants pockets until he found what he was looking for. He plunged the pocket knife into his chest just as the others ran in.

"AKITO!"

Akito fell limp, his head landing on Hatori's chest.

Hatori took a sharp breath in and his eyes flew open.

"Hatori!"

Kagura surveyed the scene. "A life for a life," she whispered.

Hatori shook his head weakly. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

-tbc-

* * *

A.N. Ooooooh a cliff-hanger... sort of... I SWEAR I will pay more attention to this fic. (It's ALL written, it just needs typing.) Cya! 


	5. At Long Last

A.N. YAY! Fast update. (Three chapters left after this! Woot woot!)

* * *

Chapter 5- At Long Last 

First Hatori surveyed the wound. It was obvious to him, a trained professional, that Akito had narrowly missed stabbing a hole in his own heart. As it was, Akito probably hadn't hit anything major and had fainted simply from the sensation of the knife entering his flesh.

Hatori sighed and dismissed the others with a wave of his hand.

"Akito," he said wrapping his hand around his own knife. "I love you, but sometimes you can be a real pain," and on the word 'pain' he extracted his knife from Akito's chest and covered the wound with a clean towel.

While applying pressure with the towel, Hatori tried to get Akito's kimono off so that he could bandage the wound. As it turned out, Akito wasn't wearing anything under his kimono.

Hatori blushed bright pink (even though he had seen Akito naked many times before during physical exams) and draped a blanket over Akito so that it covered him from waist down.

Hari removed the towel and looked at the stab mark really closely. It actually wasn't so bad, but would need disinfecting.

Before Hatori could even call her name, Kagura came in with a stack of clean towels and bandages in one hand and two pairs of gloves in the other.

She handed Hari one of the pairs of gloves and put on the other. From her pocket she took out a plastic baggy of cotton balls.

Hatori was visibly impressed. "Domo arigatou Kagura."

Kagura grinned. "Dozo!"

Hatori and Kagura set to work. A half an hour later, Hatori stepped back. "Well, he looks better than he did a half an hour ago."

Kagura nodded. "Very nicely bandaged. How long do you figure he'll be out for?"

The corner of Hatori's mouth twitched. "Hard to say," he said grabbing a clean syringe and needle and filling it with clear liquid. "As long as I keep him sedated, I suppose." Kagura grabbed the last clean towel and held it to her mouth to stifle her laughter as Hatori delivered a dosage of sedative to Akito.

Kagura wiped the tears out of her eyes. "What are you sedating him for?"

"Simple," Hatori answered, removing his gloves and washing his hands. "If I allow Akito to regain consciousness within the next 24 hours, he will undoubtedly be running about ordering everyone around and will probably hurt himself."

"I see," Kagura said chuckling. "At least all of the Sohmas are safe now."

"At long last," Hatori agreed smiling.

"Hatori!" Yuki yelled bursting in. "It's Haru! He won't wake up!"

-tbc-

* * *

A.N. Ooooooh ANOTHER cliff-hanger! Don't worry, I'll update soon. Love and hugs to all who still read this even though I've been an absolutely lousy updater. 


	6. Relapse

A.N. Ummm, see, I told you I'd update fastly (that's not even a word . )

* * *

Chapter 6- Relapse

_"Hatori!" Yuki yelled bursting in. "It's Haru! He won't wake up!"_

"What!"

"Haru won't wake up!" Yuki repeated. "I don't know what's wrong butI" he turned away to keep them from seeing the tears in his eyes.

"I though that you were going to keep him awake! Kuso!" Hatori pounded his fist on the counter, then brought his hand up to his forehead and started to massage his temples. "Where is he?"

His question flew right over Yuki's head. He had dropped to the floor, his eyes wide. He was currently babbling incoherently and was in obvious shock. Kagura knelt behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "Shhh... relax Yun-kun... relax.. that's right... now.. where is Haru at?"

"HeShigurehouseatroommineIuhKyoroomwaking"

"Shh," Kagura cooed. She stood up and helped Yuki to his feet. "C'mon, let's get into Hari's car. That's right. It's just outside. Let's go." In any other situation Kagura's baby talk would have been hilarious. But not now.

Hatori stuck his head out the door. "Ka-" Then he remembered that Kagura was already busy. "Yu-" in a state of shock. "Ha-" unconscious. Damn. He was running out of responsible adults.

"SOMEONE!" There was a trampling of feet and a handful of people appeared. "Rindismissed. Momijidid you huff a dozen pixie stix or something? Dismissed. Ayamewhat the _hell_ are you wearing? Get out of my sight. Kazuma. C'mere." He ushered Kazuma into the room. Yuki and Kagura were halfway down the hall.

Hatori grabbed an syringe of sedative. "Congratulations, you've been randomly selected for Akito-sitting. If he wakes up, stick this in him. Have fun." he told Kazuma and he grabbed his coat and left. That left a startled Kazuma holding some sedative and wondering if he would _ever_ get a chance to go grocery shopping.

-tbc-

* * *

A.N. Short, I know. But hey, two chapters in one day. Hey, that rhymes! 


	7. Midnight Mourning

A.N. I'm baaaack! Did ya miss me? -crickets chirp- Ooookay. That's enough of that -shoots crickets- Right. Anywho.

* * *

Chapter 7- Midnight Mourning 

Once everyone was _finally_ buckled into Hatori's little compact car, they left for Shigure's house. Yuki was- once again- reduced to incoherent mumbling. At the moment he was carrying on a one-sided conversation with Kagura about the growth rate of bananas in Africa. To say that it didn't make much sense would be right up there with the understatement of the year. Kagura was doing her best to be supportive and was doing quite well in fact. Apparently she had learned how to interpret Yuki-in-extreme-shock language.

"But-the monkeys-when they run out-that's bad-the bananas are gone."

Kagura nodded. "It must be really hard for you."

"Yes-but the hippo-he eats with a foon-black speckled-shiny flowers-"

Hatori shook his head and pulled over to the side of the road. He rummaged through his briefcase, found found the correct item and tossed the bottle back to Kagura. "Give him two of those."

"Muscle relaxer?"

"Unless you'd rather I sedate him"

"No thanks," Kagura said hurriedly."Yun-chan hon, swallow these." Yuki complied.

* * *

10:23 (PM) (7 minutes later)- Hatori pulls into Shigure's drive. Shigure ushers Hatori inside and up to Yuki's room. Yuki and Kagura are still in the car. 

10:28- After checking Haru, Hatori announces that he is merely unconscious. Everyone sighs in relief. Yuki and Kagura remain in the car.

11:02- Hatori announces that Haru has slipped into a coma.

11:02 and 30 seconds- Hatori narrowly misses being struck by a USFO (unidentified sharp flying object) courtesy of Kyo. Kyo apologizes sheepishly and returns to hi room, undoubtedly to stab sharp objects into the wall of Shigure's poor abused house.

11:04- Yuki and Kagura finally get up to Yuki's bedroom. Yuki starts crying again and Kagura joins Shigure as he paces. Tohru returns from work.

11:08- Hatori checks Haru's blood pressure and announces that it not normal. He gets several 'looks' and a pillow thrown at him at him for overstating the obvious. Tohru joins the pacing.

11:26- Kagura brings everyone coffee and begins to cry when Hatori politely refuses.

11:28- Kagura resumes pacing. Kagura, Tohru and Shigure are beginning to wear down the carpet.

11:31- Kyo o. d.'s on coffee becomes the living equivalent of a zombie.

11:34- Hatori announces that Haru is getting worse. Yuki passes out.

12:00 (AM)- Hatori announces that Haru is no longer in a coma, but he isn't exactly breathing either. Hatori begins CPR. Remaining conscious Sohmas become spontaneously religious and begin to pray.

12:02- No pulse.

12:09- Sohma Hatsuharu is declared dead.

* * *

Oh-ho-ho! Only one more chapter left : D 


End file.
